


The dragonlord

by ChristiWinchester03



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Magic Reveal, Merlins magic reveal, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiWinchester03/pseuds/ChristiWinchester03
Summary: There was a fire in the lower village, Arthur ran in to save two trapped children, Merlin runs after. A tree pole falls down on Arthur and the children, but Merlin(?) catches it
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	The dragonlord

The flames were rising, burning everything in it’s way, the knights had got out as many survivors as they could and were now trying to extinguish it. Arthur and Merlin got there as fast as they could so they could help extinguishing the fire. Suddenly Arthur Heard- a faint scream of help. No one else seemed to notice it, but Arthur knew what he heard and where it came from. The burning house. He rushed into the house, nothing covering his nose or mouth, not noticing that his manservant came running after. As he carefully moved through the flames and dodging the falling pieces from the roof, holding his breath. There, in a corner, stuck in flames sat two children, a boy around 14 holding a younger girl around 8 in his arms, hugging her tight.

”HElp...!” He tried to scream, but his voice was cracking and filled with smoke.

Arthur ran up to them kneeling down trying to get ahold of them.

*CRACK*  
it was the sound of wood breaking, right behind them and before Arthur managed to react. Something. No someone? Yelled his name and caught the falling, burning pole before it hit them. The flames didn’t hurt him at all, cuz instead of skin the flames met golden and black scales. A reptile like man saved them and when the prince managed to make out this mans face, he gasped, which was a bad move, really. Cause it immediately lead to a coughing fit. But it’s not everyday you see your best friend and manservant covered in scales with golden eyes holding a burning pole, is it?

“Mer...lin?” He managed to choke out.

”GET OUT! GET THEM OUT! THEY WONT SURVIVE WITH MORE SMOKE IN THEIR LUNGS! RUN” Merlin yelled. His voice as clear as ever, because Merlins voice wasn’t affected by the smoke.

Arthur turned back to the children. Threw the unconscious girl over his shoulder and managed to wrap the boys arms arms around Arthurs neck. The way cleared up in front of him, the prince got out of the house alive with the two children and Gaius hurried towards him to check on the Children.

______________

Merlin ran out the back door. Luckily the burning house was almost at the end of the village so he only had to run past around 5 houses to get to the forest. When he got there he sat behind a big tree. What happened to him? He looked down at himself. Sharp nails, no claws. Shiny golden scales from his hips where his breeches started to his jawline. Dragon like wings. And he was immune to the fire, at least like this. Merlin had originally planned to sacrifice himself so Arthur and the children could escape. But when he caught the pole, he managed to hold it up. And the flames didn’t burn him. Arthur had seen him like this, Arthur had recognised him. At that thought tears began rolling down his face. He probably thought he was a monster. Merlin wouldn’t blame him if he did. He probably looked like one anyways, he thought and held his head in his arms.

Not even 5 minutes later he heard footsteps. Someone was running in his direction. Merlin sat as quietly as he could hoping they wouldn’t see him, but when the footstep came closer the sound disappeared. Merlin sat there in complete silence for a few minutes, listening, but he couldn’t hear anything. He turned around carefully looking behind the tree. He wasn’t alone. Someone sat there on the other side of the tree. He recognised those boots. It was the boots of a knight of Camelot. He also recognised the back of the knights head. The dirty golden hair. Merlin managed to lose control over his feet and fell backwards. He was now laying on his back in the grass. The knight-Arthur- turned his head looking at him and Merlin closed his eyes and held his breath. He was so dead. Arthur stood up, walking towards the warlock, sat down on his knees and just stared down it him. Wasn’t this taking too long? Why hadn’t Arthur tried to kill him yet? Merlin opened his eyes to check what the prince was doing. Beautiful blue eyes met shiny golden ones. Merlin gasped in surprise, turning his head to the side forcing his eyes shut. He couldn’t hold it in any longer so he started weeping. He just laid there crying.

”hey...M...Merlin? Look at me...please?” Arthur said with a soft calming voice.

Merlin didn’t understand why, wasn’t Arthur gonna kill him? Wasn’t he gonna die now? When he did as the prince had asked, Arthur said something he never expected.

”thank you. For earlier I mean...umm... the children are fine...and...erm...I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you.” He said awkwardly. 

“wait...so you aren’t gonna....”he wasn’t able to finish the sentence, but it was clear that Arthur knew what he meant.

”what?! No! Look Merlin, I have no idea what is happening or why you look like you do, but I would never be able to kill you! You’re my first and best friend Merlin! Even if it hurts that you never told me about your now obvious magic. You saved us!”

Merlin pushend himself up in a sitting position and stared at him. 

”Can you tell me what this is? Explain your...magic?” Arthur asked confused.

Merlin wiped away his tears and nodded.

”I’ll try....so... I was born with magic...”

and he explained from there. He told him about the times he had saved Arthur, the knights and Camelot. When he released the great dragon, about his father and about being the last dragonlord.

”and this? What’s with the...erm....reptile features?” 

”I don’t know... I don’t know how it happened or how to reverse it...” Merlin said. And started panicking. He didn’t know what to do.

”you don’t know? Is there like anyone we can talk to? Gaius? Maybe he knows how?” Arthur said, gripping Merlins arm.

Merlin surprised by the touch backed away uncomfortably.

“No, he doesn’t” Merlin said holding over where Arthur had touched him.

Arthur noticed how tense the warlock was, like he was disgusted Of the touch...No, not Of the touch. of himself. The realisation broke Arthurs heart. Yes. He did look a little odd. and more terrifying, well at least he would have been if he didn’t have such a broken expression. But Arthur would never be disgusted by Merlin. In fact, Arthur always thought Merlin was the prettiest and most beautiful person he knew. This didn’t change that, not at all, now that he knew all of Merlin, he might even love him even more than he did before.

Artur tried grabbing His Hand this time, but Merlin backed away.

”please don’t...Arthur I’m a monster...I don’t want to hurt you...” Merlin said, confirming Arthur’s suspicions.

Arthur threw himself at the warlock, now sitting in his lap, holding him close.

”you’re not a monster, Merlin. I would never think that. And I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me.” Arthur kissed his forehead.

Merlin looked up at him before resting his head at Arthur chest while wrapping his arms around the other man, thanking him. 

the boys withdrew from the hug. And Arthur who was still sitting in Merlins lap leaned down making their foreheads touch. None of them knew who first leaned in for a kiss, but it happened. Arthurs lips awkwardly touching Merlins. Merlins lips parted slightly and Arthur took this chance to slide his tongue into Merlin, advancing the kiss. When they finally parted, their foreheads touched again.

”you’re beautiful” Arthur whispered, blushing at his words of affection.

Merlin chuckled relieved.

”I love you” Merlin smiled back, tears in his eyes. Hugging him.

Arthur decided to hold Merlin in his arms until he felt better.

when Merlin was ready, Arthur got of him, holding out a hand, helping Merlin up too. Merlin took a deep breath and whispered some words in a Language Arthur didn’t understand. Merlin didn’t know how, but he knew what to say now and it worked. His horns and wings disappeared. His claws and scales turned back to normal and his eyes were now blue instead of golden.

”it worked! I’m back to normal!” Merlin smiles over at Arthur.

Arthur chuckled and took the other mans hand as they walked back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Be sure to read my other Merlin fics!


End file.
